


Sappy Alien Lover

by cinnamonsky



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, I Was Sad And Mad Ok?, NSFW, Wrote This Before Season 2 Happened, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: Max somehow comes back to life and Liz can’t keep her hands to herself.A/N - Didn’t proofread. Don’t care. It’s 2020.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Kudos: 3





	Sappy Alien Lover

Liz couldn’t stop listening to the steady beating of her stupid, beautiful, self-sacrificing alien lover’s heart under her ear. The weight of his arm wrapped around her waist was grounding her as she tried to block out the memory of him not moving on the ground. She shifted on top of his big, comfortable body until her own was engulfed by his bulk. She basked in the almost too warmness of his body heat as she forced herself to relax as he slept under her. Over the last couple weeks, she had exhausted her voice by yelling at him and exhausted her emotions as they yo-yoed between fear, anger, and relief. She rolled her head until she could languidly kiss his naked chest, especially around his heart. This man she was in love with had too much human in him to be alien...but I guess that’s what made him alien in the first place.  
“Don’t stop...” Liz heard Max sleepily mumble as he came to. Heading his words, she began to lick his generous pecs in earnest, sucking on the skin as she went.  
“Hell, Liz...my chest is gonna look like I had a fight with a cat,” he groaned out, but didn’t stop her handiwork.  
“Good,” she grinned. “You still *are* in a fight with a she-cat who is absolutely furious with you still.”  
He sighed. “Liz...”  
“No.” She moved up his body to kiss him deeply on the mouth, caressing his broad shoulders. “Stop talking. You don’t get to speak. *You* get to be a good alien boy and lay here under my supervision.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
His tone of voice tried to convey on how his predictament was *such* a hardship, but the way he was looking at her made Liz want to never stop kissing him. So that’s what she did. Without breaking their busy mouths, she nudged at him to help her move him until he was propped up by the many pillows behind him. She also raised his arms over his head as she trailed her nails down both sets of ribs. She leaned back just until she could pant in oxygen against his swollen lips as she licked down his torso, stopping to kiss his navel, and back up again.  
“You’re killing me, love.”  
“Am I?” she demanded, bruisingly taking his mouth again as punishment for talking. “No talking, Max. You may moan though.”  
He chuckled at her bossiness but obeyed. To reward him, she kissed the bridge of his pretty nose before murmuring, “You know why you distract me if you have your hands on me. Later...later, you can whatever you want. Let me have this.”  
When he responded by kissing her on the forehead, the sweetness of the kiss made her heart warm and melt all at once. Such a sappy alien her lover was.   
~~~  
Liz couldn’t help but arch her back, moaning, as he handprinted her on her chest once more, the echo of their mutual feelings for each other was almost too much for her to handle. The depth of his love for her still terrified her, but she would try to feel worthy of it. She knew she was becoming almost unhealthily addicted to him; his powers, his smell, his taste, his touch, his gaze, his *everything*. But she didn’t care. Loving him was the best decision she’s made in her life. Liz knew her affinity for him, her obsessive love, was mutual; if anything *his* love for her was “worse.” Opening her eyes, she saw that his hand was still glowing even though their mental connection was fading.  
“Max...?” she asked, intrigued.  
“Let me mark you, Liz. I *need* to mark you and not heal it. Please.”  
The thought of him...marking her like that aroused her to heights she didn’t think possible.  
“Do it. *Now*, Max.”  
She shuddered at the possessive look in his eyes as he pressed his widespread hand harder into her skin as she gasped at the heat coming off of him. It didn’t hurt per se, but the feeling was...alien. As he moved his hand, she glanced down at the now permanent multi-colored handprint starting from her shoulder down to her chest and over to her breast.   
“Oh wow,” she panted out just before he suddenly shoved her bra down and bared her breasts. Before she could react, he started to lick the outline of the mark, starting from her swell of her breast. Her nipples, already swollen, grew even more so as he took his time tracing his handiwork with his tongue. By the time Max was finished, Liz was a mess; face flushed, nipples swollen, panties soaked and barely catching her breath. He didn’t stop there; he all but took her entire B-cup breast in his mouth and sucked on it until she couldn’t stand it and made him go to the next one. Apparently she didn’t mind him literally eating her.   
“Now I can sense you, love. We are connected. Is that alright with you?” he softly asked, caressing a swollen nipple.  
“Oh yes, Max. Very much so. Don’t stop.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it. You’re so beautiful, Liz.”  
“Then see me. I told you before you can do whatever you want with me after I had my way with you. Have you forgotten?”  
“No,” he all but growled out the word.


End file.
